Birthday
by CharlotteRay
Summary: It's been a year since Chucky has gone off to seek revenge. But on the night of his birthday he returns. Tiffany has got some bones to pick.


A one shot about our favorite horror couple Chucky and Tiffany.

This takes place after Curse of Chucky. Chucky somehow obtained a body that strongly resembled his human self. So yeah he's human in this.

Also Glen and Glenda are both fifteen years old.

Anyway on with the story!

* * *

-Birthday-

* * *

Sitting on the bed, Tiffany, still in Jennifer Tilly's body , rested her face in her hands. Today was the day. January 24th: The day she could never get out of her head. The day she thought would finally be enjoyable, but honestly wasn't.

She got up and walked to her large mirror. Looking into it, she noticed the long black streaks that trailed down her cheeks. She was crying.

" I can't believe I'm actually still crying over him. He hasn't been back in a year. He's probably never coming back. " She muttered wiping her face with the back of her hand; smearing the makeup even more. Then she saw something. In the corner of the mirror reflection, she saw a figure. A tall figure. Floating behind her. Tiffany stood perfectly still. She wasn't going to turn around. A shadowy hand reached out and touched her shoulder. It moved from the base of her neck back to her shoulder repeatedly.

Tiffany turned her gaze to the figure.

The shadowy figure began to dissolve and focus into a more detailed picture. Tiffany's eyes roamed along the figure. From his long, auburn hair to his crystalline blue eyes.

" Chucky?"

The face of her husband sheepishly smiled and nodded.

" I thought you were dead." He smiled more. Then frowned when Tiffany turned away from him. He tilted his head to the side. " Come on now." he said finally finding his voice." You wouldn't ignore me on my birthday would you?"

She faced him; eyes flashing a murderous green. " Do you know how worried I was? You finally come back and find a way to become human...and then you leave and stay gone until a freaking year later. I thought you had gotten your self killed." More tears began to fall." The kids had gotten you presents you know and the whole time today they kept asking when you were coming home."

Chucky caressed her cheek; wiping tears away with his thumbs. " Calm down. I'm here now ain't I?"

The blonde slapped his hand away and scoffed. " Yeah but will you stay? Will you not leave in the middle of the night to go seek revenge on someone from your past? I can understand just finding some a**hole to kill when you want to relieve stress, but the revenge seeking has to stop. The past is the f*cking past. When will you realize that?"

Chucky looked down at the ground. She was right. What was he trying to prove to himself by finding past demons. His eyes moved back to Tiffany. Blue met Green. Many things went through his mind. He had so much to say, but all he could say was, "...I'm sorry." A stray tear leaked from his eye. Tiffany watched it fall. She sighed and kissed his lips. " What am I going to do with you?"

He shrugged his shoulder grinning. " I don't know...love me?"

Tiffany wrapped her arms around his neck. " You know I do."

" Dad?" Chucky and Tiffany turned. In the door way were Glen and Glenda. Smiles on their faces. They ran up to him; embracing him tightly. A muffled sentence was heard.

" What?" their father questioned. Glen and Glenda looked up him; their blue green eyes sparkling. " We are so glad you came back." Glenda said.

" We thought you'd never come home. We missed you Dad." Glen said afterwards.

Chucky returned the embrace. " I missed you sh*t heads too."

Tiffany smirked. " Kids don't you want to show your father his presents?" Looks of excitement spread across their faces. " Yeah!" they exclaimed, " Come on dad!" The twins grabbed Chucky's hands and dragged him into the living room to show him their gifts.

* * *

Later that night, Tiffany found Chucky sprawled on the bed. She walked towards and sat next to his resting figure. She tugged at the edge of the Metallica t-shirt Glenda got him. He grunted in response. Tiffany tugged again. " Aw I hope you're not too tired. You never received my present."

Chucky slowly got up and looked at his wife. He blew a few strands of hair from his eyes. Tiffany smiled and handing him a long slender box. Chucky raised an eye brow at it.

" Go on...open it."

He opened the box from the top and slid the object from its confinement.

His eyes widen as tears fell from his eyes. It was a painting...not just a painting. THE painting. The painting he made of his mother when he was fourteen years old. It still looked fresh bordered by its black frame.

" I thought I f*cking lost this years ago. How did you find this?"

Tiffany shrugged. " I have my ways." She watched him set his gift down.

Chucky grabbed her face and kissed her. She smiled against his lips and said...

" breithlá sona." Chucky froze then laughed. " Really?"

" Yep learned it just for you sweetface."

He laughed again. " Is breá liom tú."

" I love you too." They kissed again and the thought that went through Chucky's head was...

BEST.

BIRTHDAY.

EVER.

-FIN-

* * *

**Author's Note**

HEY hope you all enjoyed reading this as much I had writing it. This one shot was just too much fun to write. Anyway in this I left references from other stories I have written. There's only small hints though. You guys are going to have search. SO here are some questions.

You can answer them in the review.

1. What story mentioned a painting of Chucky's mother?

2. What language is Chucky speaking and where does he get it from?

So that's it for now. I'll update my other stories can.

So STAY TUNED AaAaAaAaAnd READ AND REVIEW! \(*0*)/


End file.
